


Make Up

by NovaCaelum



Category: Bandom, Slipknot
Genre: Arguing, Blood, Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick and Jim have been arguing a lot recently.<br/>When things push Jim over the edge, can they fix everything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Up

**Author's Note:**

> Title to Snow Patrol.  
> I do not know any of the people involved, this is all purely fictional.

Jim woke with a soft groan, light flooding in from the opened curtains, he rubbed his face and cuddled into his covers again, feeling colder than usual, he blindly felt the space beside him and sighed when he came up empty, remembering that he'd had an argument with his boyfriend the night before and forced the man to stay in their spare room. It was still Jim's house and he wasn't giving up his bedroom. He couldn't understand why they were fighting so much, it never got physical, but it still hurt Jim to know that they were just so okay with yelling the way they did, he was glad to have no near-by neighbours, then somebody else would know their relationship was falling apart.

He blinked slowly, still covering his eyes with a hand, once he was sure he was okay, he sat up and stretched out, slowly slipping out of bed then heading straight downstairs. Jim got into the kitchen to find his boyfriend making breakfast, he simply watched, always loving how he could just stare at the man so much; Mick turned around and smiled softly to Jim, getting the same in return, he turned back and finished up; Jim sighed when the man walked over, "We need to talk Mick..."

The bigger man sighed and put the bowls on the worktop, not really bothered if their porridge went cold, he knew this was more important, "I'm sorry Jim."

"I don't want any more apologies," Jim rubbed his face, "It's all we do Mick. We yell and say sorry, then act like everything is okay again. It fixes nothing and I just can't keep going through this, we need to actually talk about why we're suddenly so unhappy together, how we went wrong. Because we obviously did."

"I know..." Mick shook his head, "I don't know what happened though, we argue over the smallest things, maybe we just need time apart...?"

"I don't want that though," Jim huffed, "I love you. I really do. We've had time apart, and now, I just want to be near you. We haven't even made love for a month..." He muttered the last part, feeling completely upset that, even though he knew Mick loved him, his missed how they showed it in bed too, "I just want to know that we're happy, staying together. If we can't hold this up...We stopped making love, we stopped the silly little comments, the small kisses and when we'd say 'I love you' for no reason, because we could both feel it. We've even stopped playing guitar together, how have we drifted so far...? I miss you but you're right here."

"I really don't know," Mick sighed, "I wish I knew...I miss you too Jim. And I do love you. I just don't know what's wrong..." He checked the time, "I have to go."

"Mick," Jim walked over to his boyfriend, "Can't you skip work for once...?"

"I need the money. **We** need the money, besides, you'll be busy cleaning, it won't do much good."

"You're avoiding the topic though...I'm doing all the talking. You're just agreeing with me! I don't know what's changed for us either."

"Ugh, I'm sorry if it seems that way! We've both just woke up and I gotta go to work. I'm just agreeing because you're right about everything and I just don't know what to say to make it all suddenly better!" Mick rubbed the bridge of his nose with his finger and thumb, "I need to go now."

"Right..." Jim looked down a little, feeling completely shit for yelling back last night, Mick always got more withdrawn for a few days after an argument.

Mick abandoned his breakfast and headed out into the hall-way, he pulled his boots on then his coat soon followed, he went and grabbed his phone and key's from the living room; he walked back into the hall and softened at the sight of Jim sitting on the staircase, he walked over and pressed a soft kiss to Jim's head, "We'll talk when I get back, I promise."

"Okay." Jim muttered, not bothering to look up; Mick held in a sigh and left the house, heading off to work. Jim looked up when the door closed, tears instantly spilling down his cheeks, he dragged himself up and shuffled into the living room, he dropped himself onto the sofa and cried into the fabric, after about an hour, he stopped: nothing left to cry out, he closed his eyes and let himself slip into a cold, empty sleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Jim woke a few hours later, his heart racing a little; his sleep was awful, dreams about Mick leaving him because he wasn't good enough, because he yelled back too much and stormed off. He jumped off the sofa and cleaned his face, quickly heading into the kitchen, he disposed of the porridge and set to making dinner, knowing Mick would get in right when it was finished; he decided on spaghetti and home-made sauce.

He found out some tomatoes and let the spaghetti boil while he cut up the little red fruit, he got half-way through the bowl of tomatoes when he accidentally cut his hand, he dropped the knife and headed to the sink, freezing up a little when a drop of blood fell into the sink; he felt strange, the last time he'd cut himself...It wasn't an accident and that one little drop of blood brought back painful memories.

Jim turned his head and looked at the knife, he could see a little of his blood on the blade and carefully picked the knife up, placing it close to the sink; he looked back to his hand, more drops of blood falling into the sink, he turned the faucet on and let the water just run over the blade. His hand was shaking a little, he didn't even think about what happened recently, just the undying urge to hurt himself again.

 _"Worthless."_ Mick had called Jim that last night, in the midst of the argument. How many times had he heard that name...? _"Hey look! It's the stupid worthless fag."_ **"Shut up."** One cut to his palm, he didn't even feel it, so consumed by his thoughts, _"Aw, he's probably gonna cry!" "Maybe he should run home to his mommy." "Maybe he should kill himself."_ Did those bullies really go that far...? Another cut, the pain registered this time and Jim hissed; he dropped the knife into the sink and shut off the water.

His eyes trailed to his bloody palm, three cuts...One accidental, he just watched as the blood dripped from his hand and into the sink, some landing on the knife he'd dropped once again. _"Why can't you leave me alone?! I just want space! You insufferable jerk! Fuck off!"_ Jim blinked, swallowing down some tears; Mick didn't want him around after all, maybe those people were right after all...Maybe that's why they got him after school and kicked him until he could barely breathe, they wanted him gone...

Even Mick wanted him gone. Jim let a sob go, he shut everything off then picked up the knife again, he headed upstairs and into the bathroom, laying the knife in the sink then shut and locked the door; he noticed some blood on the floor and cursed softly...Then again, maybe it didn't matter after all. He disposed of his pants and shirt then grabbed the knife and sat on the floor, resting himself against the bath as he pressed his bloody palm to his thigh.

 _"Look at him! He's so useless and pathetic." "Jim, you're pathetic, you rely on me for everything! Why don't you get a job too?!"_ Was he really comparing his boyfriend to those jerks that bullied him? Did Mick really say things that made Jim feel like a lost teenager again? Did he say those words that had hurt Jim such a long time ago? _"James! You're not listening to me! I just want you to go away for once!"_ Was that it? Did Mick really hate him that much...?

 _"Ugh! Just **go away**!"_ Mick wanted him gone. Jim pressed the tip of the knife to his left thigh, he didn't want to be here if the man he loved didn't want him around. _"It's like you were born to make **me** suffer!"_ Jim pushed the knife into his skin and cried out as he dragged it down his thigh, tears spilling down his cheeks as he remembered every awful word Mick had said to him...And every awful word he spat back.

He pulled the knife back then looked down, sobbing more as he realized it was his fault that Mick had completely withdrew from him. Jim grit his teeth as he carved letters into his thigh, spelling out ' _worthless_ ' in his left thigh and ' _pathetic_ ' into his right, he choked on a sob, he cut a line on that thigh and carved ' _I'll go_ ' before swallowing then pressing the knife to the inside of his right arm, his hands shaking once again.

When Mick arrived home, he was surprised to find the house so quiet, he noticed the kitchen light on and headed that way. Blinking when he didn't see Jim in sight, he checked everything over, worry seeping into him as it seemed completely deserted, he had another look and that's when he noticed. A little drop of blood on the chopping board, his heart raced and he got a closer look, swallowing when he realized it was indeed blood, he saw some on the side of the sink and gasped when he looked in, droplets along the bottom of the sink.

He looked around and got a little more frantic when he saw them on the floor, he followed them all the way upstairs and to the bathroom door, he knocked on the wood when he noticed some blood on the handle along with it being on the door itself, "Jim?!" He banged again, his heart racing more as he thought about Jim being hurt in any way. He had noticed that the knife was missing and that scared him more than anything.

Mick bit his lip when he got no response, he stepped back and put all his strength into pushing himself against the door, he stumbled but soon regained himself, gasping when he noticed Jim laying on the floor, blood spilling from his thighs, hand and arm. He haphazardly grabbed some towels and covered Jim's wounds, whimpering when he noticed the wording on his boyfriends thighs.

Everything slipped Mick's mind and he just pulled Jim close, sobbing and begging the tall man to hold on. Telling him that he was sorry and he didn't want him to go, he wanted to stay with him forever. How much he loved him and that he would make up for being such a shitty boyfriend.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A few weeks passed, Jim hadn't woke, Mick didn't even know how he managed to pry himself from Jim and call an ambulance, it was nearing a month since that fateful day and Mick still blamed himself. He'd never left Jim's side though, except to use the bathroom. He felt completely guilty for their argument, the words he saw were etched into his brain. He so foolishly said them to Jim when he was angry, he wished he could take it back, but it was too late now, he'd done the damage and Jim was laying there, barely alive.

Mick hadn't eaten, nor slept, the nurses and doctors tried to get him to go home to rest up, tried to get him to eat something, but he wouldn't, he barely moved since seating himself in that chair next to Jim's bed. He had gotten fired for missing too many days, he didn't even explain why he wasn't turning up, he didn't care when he got informed that his job was gone; he didn't want to leave Jim, he'd die there if he had to.

A nurse came in to check on Jim, noticing how hard it seemed to be for Mick to keep his eyes open; she gasped softly when he fell forward, she quickly checked on him and sighed with relief when she realized he'd finally given into his exhaustion and was resting up, she filled in Jim's charts and left the room.

The only noise in that room now, was the clock and the rhythmic beeping of the heart machine, Jim's and Mick's breathing seemingly in time with each other. The hours ticked away and Jim slowly stirred in his sleep, he shifted a little and let his mind snap back, his eyes fluttering open, he blinked and moved a little; he thought he had died, he was lost in darkness for so long.

He was in pain though; he managed to sit up a little and have a look down at himself, blinking when he saw a hand attached to his own. Jim followed the anatomy and gasped at the sight of Mick, the man seemed flat out and Jim carefully pulled his hand away, he looked at it, remembering how it trembled as he held the knife; he couldn't understand how he was still alive, he was sure he'd done enough damage to himself.

The nurse returned to check on Jim, smiling as she finally noticed him awake, "Hello there Mr. Root," She checked him over and wrote down her results, "How are you?"

"I'm in a little pain...What happened?"

"He saved your life. Only just though...We nearly lost you twice, he was here the second time, refused to go, he was completely distraught, he seemed a little relieved when your heart beat picked up on the machine. He hasn't left your side for anything other than to use the toilet. It's been a month, he hasn't eaten or slept, though, it seems he's finally given up and is letting himself rest up."

"Mick saved me...?" Jim frowned, "He should have left me, this isn't right. H-he wasn't meant to..."

"I'm sorry. I'll up your pain medication and get a doctor to come and talk to you...About feeling suicidal." She smiled kindly then left again.

Jim couldn't understand it; Mick wasn't meant to care...That's how he acted, why was it so different now his life was on the line? Maybe Mick did care, maybe there was just a small falter in their relationship and it could be fixed if they just talked, or did things together instead of Mick being such a workaholic. That's what started it all, Jim lost his job trying to be there for Mick, the older-man still had his job but didn't care about risking it for their relationship, it was like that mattered more than Jim, and he hated that.

He just wanted Mick to be there, with him, or just at least try, like he had. Then the arguments began, Mick got home so late once, Jim was already fast asleep, having given up on waiting for his boyfriend; when he woke he was still alone, he found Mick asleep on the couch and snapped. It started as a simple question but then...Everything just didn't matter.

 

_~ ~ ~Mick groaned softly and turned over, having been woken up by tapping on his back, he blinked up at his boyfriend then smiled softly, "Morning babe."_

_"Why are you down here?"_

_"Didn't wanna wake you," Mick got up and stretched out, "I figured you were already asleep."_

_"You should have came and joined me." Jim pouted a little, feeling lost without Mick beside him when he awoke._

_"Aw. I'm really sorry babe..." Mick frowned and hugged Jim, "I didn't know how you would react, I thought I'd just stay down here, let you sleep undisturbed. Next time I'll come sleep with you, but if I'm lucky, there won't be a 'next time'. I really didn't expect that fucking meeting to drag so long, I was dying to get home to you..."_

_"Then why didn't you just tell them...?" Jim carefully pulled away from Mick, feeling too dejected to return his hug, despite how much he wanted the comfort._

_"Because it's not my choice. As much as I'd love to say that I have someone to get home to, they wouldn't give a crap anyway."_

_"Yeah but Mick, I did it for you! I tried to leave earlier to get home, so I could spend time with you! I didn't want you to feel like I was deserting you for my job."_

_"Yeah and you got fired Jim!" Mick sighed, "I'm the only one supporting us now! I can risk losing an income!"_

_"But you can risk our relationship?! Mick, I feel like I'm losing you! Why does the money matter?! Why does a fucking house matter?! I thought our love was stronger than any of that shit! I thought you cared about **us**?! But you don't! You just care about having your fucking money, so you can be safe under a fucking roof! Plenty of people are happy on the streets if they have their family, their **loved** ones! I'm losing you because you don't care!"_

_"I do care! I want to keep you safe! I don't want us to end up on the streets, I know we love each other. But if you got hurt, I could never live with that! It would be my fucking fault for losing my job for you!"_

_"If you did that for me, like I did it for you, I wouldn't care! Even if I got hurt, as long as you were still with me, I wouldn't give a shit!" Jim broke into a full yell, annoyed with his boyfriend now, "I just want you Mick! That's what a relationship is about, risking things for each other! I risked my job for you! You can't do that to me because the fucking money is more important than me! What if I left, this is my fucking house, I wasn't forced to sell it after I lost my job! I have nothing left to pay off on it, except keeping my electricity and gas running! But I wouldn't care! I'd live in a cold dark house, if you were there, it would still feel like a home! Y'know, home is meant to be where the heart is and yours lies with your fucking money and your stupid job, not with me! Mine is with you! I gave you it a long time ago! Why are you still so fucking stubborn?!"_

_"No! Don't you fucking dare say that! Nothing is more important than you! I love you so much Jim and you do have my heart! I just want to keep us fed and warm! We would die without food Jim!"_

_"No I don't!" Jim growled, "I don't care! At least I would die with someone I love. Money, a job, a home. It doesn't matter in the end! Where do you think it fucking goes after someone is dead?! You think you can just take it with you?! You will only have me in the end, because I'd still be there, I love you! We still die anyway! Eating is just dragging it out! I don't fucking care, I just want my boyfriend here with me!"_

_"Stop being so needy!"_

_"Mickael, I love you! I just want to feel like you're here, like you fucking care! Like you love me like you say you do! And you're not, I don't get that!" Jim huffed, "I get nothing! You rarely even make love with me now, I miss you! You're right fucking here, I see you and I can touch you, but I can't feel you! It's like you want to be there all the time! It doesn't fucking matter in the end! The way you're going, you probably won't even have me here!" He gave up and stormed out, wanting to clear his head before he snapped too much and broke something; he did manage to slam the door on the way out, he quickly jumped into his car and drove off, not even taking a second look back, needing to let off steam...~ ~ ~_

 

Jim hated that, remembering their first argument, how he just left Mick in his house because when he got back, Mick wasn't there, a little note on the table saying that he'd gone to work. Jim felt bad again, not because he'd walked out after such a bad argument, but because Mick had left him alone, he remembered that night though, Mick had crawled into bed with him and held him close, kissing his cheek: muttering soft apologies and little 'I love you's.

He had returned them, but he wasn't sure if he meant the apologies. He wasn't sorry for confronting Mick, but now he felt guilty, he'd almost killed himself and he couldn't think what the man would be feeling, he knew Mick meant every 'I love you' he'd ever said and now, the man was there, having exhausted himself to sleep.

The tall man gently stroked his boyfriend's hair, trying to rid the guilty feeling he had, it wasn't his fault the memories came back. Everything that had been said, reminding him of his awful teen-hood and Jim didn't want that, he wanted good memories with Mick and he was going to apologize, properly, for starting all this...

A few more hours slipped away, Jim didn't notice though, a little concerned for Mick; he cheered up a little when the man moved in his sleep, seemingly returning back from his blissful unaware. Mick moved, feeling weird, he was sure he felt something on his head, but then there was only Jim in the room; that made his mind completely snap back, he sat up quickly and softened at the sight of seeing Jim awake, "You're okay..." He pulled his boyfriend close and kissed his cheeks, "I'm sorry. I'm such an asshole."

Jim blinked at that, holding onto Mick tightly, "Oh baby...Look what you've done to yourself," He kissed under Mick's eyes, "You've lost weight...What were you thinking? I love you so much Mick, I'm sorry, for starting all this."

"No. This is my fault, my work blinded me, even though you told me how you felt, I just ignored you. I caused this, I'm sorry for saying all those things, I didn't mean it, I just snapped. I love you James, with all my heart. Please forgive me for being such an idiot. I made you feel so bad, you did this...I'm sorry for pushing you so much," Mick sniffed, rubbing his fingers against Jim's cheeks, "You only spoke out and I couldn't handle it. It doesn't matter now, my weight isn't the only thing I lost."

"We're both idiots. Your words, I remembered everything, mine too...Shit, I'm so sorry. I got reminded of bullies, I couldn't take it, I thought you didn't want me around any more, like they didn't. I don't wanna lose you Mick..." Jim shook his head, tears stinging his eyes, "Maybe we can both find minimal jobs...So we can have time together."

"I'm sorry I reminded you of those fucking assholes," Mick gently kissed the side of Jim's mouth, "I don't wanna lose you either. I'm so sorry babe, I'm not going to leave you again. If we can find something like that, it would be better for both of us."

"Shh, stop apologizing. I'm okay, it's all that matters Mick and, we can fix us." Jim pressed his lips to Mick's, just wanting to feel their connection again; Mick happily kissed his boyfriend back, his heart and mind racing from the fact that Jim was seemingly forgiving him for what he'd done.

They pulled away, neither one wanting to go too far since they hadn't cleaned their mouths in nearly a month, "I should ask if the nurse can get us some toothpaste." Mick smiled softly.

Jim chuckled and held onto Mick's hands, "Yeah, that would be awesome," He grinned, "But I don't want you to leave me yet. I know you've been sat here for nearly a month but I've missed you, being asleep and you know, past stuff that we're gonna get over."

"I'll be here for as long as you want me here. I know we will get over it, now I've had this time to myself, I missed you too, so much Jim. I'm really sorry for being a jerk," Mick rubbed his thumbs over Jim's flesh, "I was so insensitive and selfish but I just didn't want us to suffer in anyway, I wanted to keep you safe and warm."

"Stop apologizing, I don't care about that now. We'll fix each other and our relationship," Jim kissed Mick's cheek, "I'll always be safe and warm in your arms, remember that."

"I will. I love you James."

"I love you too Mickael." Jim smiled again; Mick let his own smile return, completely happy with Jim being okay and that Jim really was forgiving him for what had happened. He couldn't wait to get their relationship back on track, he had so many ideas about how to make it right again; the second was them making love, he hadn't realized just how much he was aching to have that connection back too.

 

**~ ~ ~ (A month later) ~ ~ ~**

Time went quickly, Jim and Mick just got closer to each other, it had been a week since the hospital released Jim. The tall man was very keen on helping Mick get his sleeping pattern back and get his weight back up to what it was; Mick didn't mind at all, he thought it was adorable how much Jim fussed over him, he was still fussing over the taller man, making sure that he didn't walk too much just in case he ended up splitting his stitches.

They had managed to find new jobs, both where they got to have Saturday's and Sunday's off, meaning they could spend more time together, and they had their nights, snuggled up, together. They had yet to make love but they weren't really too concerned about it, Mick wanted to make sure that Jim had totally healed up before they did anything.

Jim was grateful that Mick was being so careful and considerate, he didn't hurt at all, but with his stitches being there, he was afraid that they may come out if they did something too over exerting; Jim would definitely not let Mick do all the work if they decided to make love, which they probably would, though Jim was a little worried about Mick seeing his scars.

The two were happily relaxed in bed, Mick was just watching Jim as the man rested up, he loved how peaceful Jim looked; he had an undying urge to make Jim feel good, but then he noticed how reluctant Jim was about just getting changed while he was around, it was like the tall-man had forgotten that it was Mick who found him.

Mick had an idea though and now was a perfect time to see it through, Jim was completely relaxed and Mick was ready to put his plan into action. The bigger man gently kissed Jim's collar bone, the older opened his eyes and sighed happily, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing baby. Just stay relaxed," Mick smiled softly and pressed a kiss to the base of Jim's neck, "I'm just giving you some sweet kisses."

"Mh," Jim nodded, completely warm and content, "Alright," Mick slowly made his way back down, laying a trail of butterfly kisses all across Jim's chest; the tall man completely relaxed under Mick's kisses, forgetting about everything that had happened, he just enjoyed the way Mick kissed and softly nipped at his flesh, soft moans leaving his mouth as the nipping got more consistent.

Mick moved down to Jim's stomach, leaving light kisses along the flesh; he gently touched Jim's sides and massaged them softly while nibbling away at Jim's skin, loving the moans that the tall-man let go, he knew he was giving his boyfriend pleasure and he wasn't about to stop now, he was going to show Jim that he still loved everything about him, the scars now included.

Jim gasped when Mick tugged at his pajama pants, he held Mick's hands and shook his head, "Mick-"

"Jim, just let me make you feel good."

"I feel fantastic, you can stop now." He held Mick's hands a little tighter, it was his way of begging the man to just stop; he didn't want Mick to see his scars, he was repulsed by what he had done and he knew Mick would be too.

"I know what your legs look like, I'm the one who found you," Mick squeezed Jim's hands, "I love you, no matter what. Let me show you."

Jim swallowed and closed his eyes, nodding slightly as he let Mick's hands loose; he shakily rose his hips when Mick tugged at the pants again, they were soon gone and Mick's lips were on his thighs, gently kissing the marks he'd made, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Mick smiled against Jim's skin, "I love you James. Every little thing." He kissed Jim's scars again, lightly running a finger over them and trying to soothe Jim again; the tall man did relax under Mick's touches, moaning as those warm hands ran over his covered cock.

Jim's heart raced and he rose his hips again, Mick easily removed his boyfriends boxers and threw them across the room; his lips were straight on Jim's skin again, his fingers wrapping around Jim's growing erection, he slowly stroked the man's length while still laying soft kisses on his skin. Jim took a shaky breath, more moans leaving his mouth, his fingers twisted in the sheets and his head tipped back a little, "Mickael, I love you too, so much." He breathed out, his body sparking as Mick teased him.

Mick smiled softly, he stroked his boyfriend a little faster, trailing his kisses down the man's thigh; the taller moaned louder, lost in Mick's amazing touches, his cock completely hardened and he whimpered softly causing Mick to tighten his grip a little and jerk Jim a little rougher and quicker. Jim gasped out, his loud moans uneven as he panted for air, Mick's movements making his body spark in a million different ways; Mick got to where he wanted and slowly teased Jim's muscles with his tongue, trailing around the ring, his other hand going to Jim's balls and massaging gently.

Jim squirmed softly under Mick, gasping out more as the man pleasured him; he groaned out when Mick's tongue slipped inside him, his stomach burned and he gripped at the sheets more, trying to calm himself a little. Mick loved the response he was getting from his boyfriend, he wiggled his tongue in the tight muscles and mentally smirked when Jim cursed out; he moved his hands to Jim's hips then pulled his tongue away from Jim, the man whined loudly, his hands going to Mick's head, "P-please." He gasped out, now in desperate need for release: he could never take it when Mick teased him.

The bigger man smirked softly, he pushed a finger into Jim, the taller groaning out and gripping at Mick's hair; Mick gently licked the base of Jim's cock, he slowly trailed his tongue up to the crown, flicking the appendage across the slit before closing his lips around the tip, he sucked softly, gently moving his finger in and out of Jim. The older completely melted against the covers, moaning out loudly and pulling at Mick's hair more, lifting his hips a little; Mick simply held Jim down with his spare hand, he slipped another finger into his boyfriend and slowly thrusted them together, bobbing his head slightly.

Jim tugged at Mick's hair, moaning more as the man took things slowly, he was still being teased by Mick and he hated that; the bigger man began bobbing his head faster, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked away at Jim's length. Mick moved his fingers faster, easily finding Jim's prostate and pushing his fingers against the nerves; Jim shook underneath Mick, pre-cum spilling out of his cock, his moans mixed with small curses.

Mick swallowed down Jim's pre-cum, he wiggled his fingers against the bundle of nerves and Jim's body shook again; his cock leaking more as his climax got closer. Mick slid his fingers out of Jim and placed that hand on Jim's hip, he bobbed his head faster, sucking more and rubbing his tongue along the underside of Jim's length.

Jim whimpered, his toes curling, his stomach heating and coiling as his climax bubbled away; he tugged Mick's hair again, the man still happily bobbing away. Jim gasped out, a small grunt leaving his lips as he came, his back arching as his seed shot down Mick's throat; Mick swallowed down everything Jim had to give, he bobbed his head slowly again, letting his boyfriend ride his climax out.

The tall-man eventually relaxed, his body settling against the sheets; Mick pulled away, letting Jim's softening cock slip from his lips, he then moved to Jim's side and hugged the man up, laying soft kisses along his shoulder; Jim snuggled close to Mick, completely tired and spent from his climax.

"I love you baby." Mick whispered, he didn't care that he'd already said it so much, he needed Jim to know exactly how he felt.

Jim smiled, his breathing finally falling back into it's usual rhythm, he placed a small kiss on Mick's head, "I love you too. You're amazing."

"You are too," Mick kissed Jim's cheek, he grinned when the older man yawned, "Let's get some rest. You need it."

"Mh, you too," Jim closed his eyes, "Goodnight Mick."

"Night Jim." Mick murmured, his own eyes falling shut; they soon drifted off together, completely happy and content with being so close again, they couldn't wait to get into their new routine, happy to have time together again.


End file.
